fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Luigi: Tales of Sulena
''Mario and Luigi Tales of Sulena ''is a Mario RPG game for the Nintendo Wii U and 3DS. Mario and Luigi, with the help of some new friends, will travel the icy lands of Sulena in order to find the six Crystal Statue pieces, which have been scattered around the land by Tatanga (who is hired by Bowser to distract Mario while he invades the Mushroom Kingdom). There will be four playable characters and many different NPCs scattered around the worlds. Gameplay & Transportation The field of gameplay will be a mixture of the original games in the series with some features from Paper Mario games, but with enchanted 3D and HD graphics thanks to the Wii U and 3DS. Players can move around freely, jump, run, drive, fly, talk to people, use items to find/create/destroy items/objects and touch enemies to start battles. Unlike it counterparts, this new game features game time, a transportation system, and a banking system. (where you store you in-game money) Transportation System In this game you will be able to access many different kinds of transportation, such as cars, airplanes and even boats to help you travel around. Some types of transportation are upgraded to suit the area you're in, but be careful, once you upgrade your transport, it's very expensive to convert it back. You are only allowed one transport in the game, which can seemingly be altered into any other form of transportation you want. Time System The game now introduces not just a time system but an actual day and night system, which is not just for show as stronger enemies will appear in the night time, and for certain characters in your party the night can have a negative or a positive effect on them. Banking System in this game instead of coins, you gain rupees, the money which is used in the nation as coin are useless here. You can gain money by doing side quests, selling items or from battles. The more rupees you have the better items you can buy. You can also store your money in banks which can be found all over the nation. Some are hidden/abandoned and if you find those you will be a lot richer, but be careful of the guardians, almost all of them ae stronger than the first and second boss. Plot, Characters, and Locations Plot Mario and Luigi had recieved a letter from Toad and Princess Peach asking them to quickly come too the Mushroom Palace. After arriving in the main halls, the two siblings are quickly escorted to the throne room where Princess Peach and Toad were located. Princess Peach then informs Mario that a neighbouring kingdom known as Sulena was in great danger as Tatanga and Bowser have been seen causing a lot of trouble, Peach will then kindly ask you to go over to the kingdom of Sulena to help out. After accepting Toad will then ask to temporaily join your party and will escort you to the borders of the Mushroom kingdom. After this he will leave to return to the Mushroom Palace. When you have arrived in Sulena, you will notice that the towns scattered around are in ruins and all that's left in them are animals. You will eventually make it to the capital city which is located in the snow forest. Unlike the other towns the capital is still in one piece, it's just that the whole population is placed under a sleeping spell and the statue in the centre of the town is missing. You then travel to the castle to find that it is the only place not affected by magic, but the guards will quickly arrest you once they see you and take you to the king. The king will instantly recognize Mario and Luigi and will tell them that the evil space pirate Tatanga had came to their nation and destroyed the Holy Statue. Because of it destruction, the nation was cursed and the people outside of the castle were place under a nasty spell. He then asks Mario and Luigi to go and collect the pieces of the statue so that the spell cast on his people could be undone. He will also ask Mario and Luigi to find his daughter Princess Sakura as she went missing just before Mario and Luigi's arrival. After agreeing to help and leaving the castle grounds you will bump into a girl wearing a school uniform. She will tell you her name is Jessie and that she wants to join your party so that she can make Tatanga pay for what he did. If you refuse her entry get ready for battle. You CANNOT win as she is stronger than both Mario and Luigi combined, so it's best to go with yes. You will later meet your fourth (and final) teamate Zane in the third area of the kingdom of Sulena. At the end after you collect the last piece of the statue in which Sakura will hold, Mario will recieve a letter from Bowser saying that it was all a trick to get Mario and Luigi out of the kingdom, but before the four of you can head out for the Mushroom Kingdom Tatanga appears, snatches Princess Sakura, and takes her and the piece of the statue to his space ship. Mario, Luigi and Zane most find special parts scattered all over the land so that E. Gadd can upgrade their vehical into a hovercraft so that they could rescue Princess Sakura. After defeating Tatanga, Princess Sakura will place the pieces of the statues together thus restoring her nation. In the end her and Zane wave Mario and Luigi goodbye as the two have to save Princess Peach from Bowser. Characters Noteable Locations *'M'''ario's House *Peach's Castle *Mushroom Kingdom/ Kingdom Of Sulena boarders *Tamzilly village *Crood Village *Hatso Village *Natus City *Sulena Royal Palace *Zane's Cottage Areas *'World 1'''- Snow land *World 2- Blaze Desert *World 3- Evergreen Forest *World 4- Nowhere Islands *World 5- Volcanic Hills *World 6- Green plains *World 7- Tatanga's Spaceship Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games